Ninety
by d92512
Summary: Set over 82 years prior to the events of the Anime, the young looking Arbiter Ginta decides he doesn't want to be the manager over the tower any longer and thinks that it might be time for a change of pace. What will transpire as a new arbiter is trained to take his place, and how does he intended to relinquish his post.
1. Chapter 1 - Under New Management

**/* Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to death parade, all right belong to their respective owners **

**/* A/N: Hello everyone this is actually my first fanfiction, I've actually tried writing others, but I never really got around to doing it. I really liked Death Parade, especially the character development but it only really revolved around Decim and Chiyuki so I thought I might do one on my favorite character Nona. Now it first starts out about 82 years prior to the events that occur during the anime with my OC Ginta. I hope you all enjoy and on with the chapter!**

Chapter 1 - Under New Management

Crack! The cue ball smacks into the last Planet shaped pool ball. It careens into the side pocket of the astral pool table. "I guess that's game huh Oculus-san?" A rather short young Arbiter wearing a white button up shirt, black slacks, black vest and a red tie with the Arbiters shield insignia on it says as he then sinks the cue ball, which resembles the Sun, completing the solar system.

"Yes. I do suppose you're correct." Remarks the flower headed Oculus. He strokes his pink flower goatee as he examines the light blonde hair and burning red eyes of his opponent. "So what does that come to now?"

"I believe that leaves me with 3925 wins and 1674 losses." Replied the arbiter with a smirk.

"Jeez, I really need to step up my game haha," Oculus replied with a joking tone and jovial smile. "I do enjoy our games though Ginta-san, they really help pass the time." He looks around the rather barren room save for the celestial pool table and solar system in the center.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more, I always enjoy our chats and games too." Ginta, the young arbiter looks down at his watch and notices that it is time for him to get back to work. "Though as much as I enjoy this I must get back to work. I look forward to our next match. Maybe next time we could try darts or something new."

"Hmm, that could work, well off you go then." Oculus waved to his friend, who then waved back as he stepped into the elevator.

"Hello Clavis, 15th floor please." Ginta asked his green haired friend.

"Yep, sure thing Ginta-sama," Clavis replied with a smile.

"Please, no need for formalities. Ginta is fine," he remarked with a smile, and Clavis returned it.

"So what is the plan for today then?" Clavis asked as they descended in the elevator.

"Well after my visit with Quin, I'll be headed back to the 90th floor to work on my personal project," Ginta replied with an eager grin, and Clavis gave a nod and continued looking forward leaving the elevator in silence. After several minutes, the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. Ginta exited the elevator, and turned to Clavis "I shouldn't be too long you can come too." With that, Clavis followed Ginta and they turned the corner of Quindecim to see a rather bored Quin standing behind the bar, half-laying across it. "Hello Quin-san," Ginta announced as him and Clavis approached the bar.

"GINTA-KUN, CLAVIS-SAN, I've been so bored here," Quin yelled as she stood upright at the sight of the two.

"You know, if you did your work, instead of slacking off all the time, you won't be as bored," Ginta replied with a hint of joking in his voice.

"Oh, Ginta-kun, you're so mean. I'm hurt," Quin said while feigning pain while falling to the ground with tears in her emerald green eyes.

"Haha, it's merely a joke, but it is nice seeing you Quin-san." Ginta smiled as he and Clavis sat down at the bar.

"I know, but anyway, what can I do you for today? The usual?" Quin replied, already pulling out the ingredients for Ginta's drink.

"Yes, that will do quite nicely. How about you Clavis, Quin's Treat?"

Clavis still with his happy smile and carefree aura replied with "nothing for me, but thank you for the offer."

Pulling out the teakettle and a cup, Quin started preparing Ginta's drink "alright, suit yourself." After a few minutes, Quin placed a Hot Toddy in front of Ginta. "One Hot Toddy!"

"Thank you Quin," Ginta took the first sip of his drink. "Ah, just how I like it." Ginta seemed pleased with his friends work.

"So I take it you have something to discuses. You've seemed quite preoccupied the second you stepped in." Quin inquired.

"I see, you're quite perceptive today. Not much gets past you huh?" Ginta knew that there wasn't getting out of this. "You're right; a lot has been weighing on me lately." Ginta looked quite sad as he began. "I've been here for over a hundred years now, I've seen many humans come and go through elevators of this place. And I feel like it might be time for me to step down from the position of manager." Quin seem a little taken back, but she knew this was coming soon. "I've been working on what I'm going to do once I leave, but I also need to appoint someone to look over the tower once I'm gone." He was quite sullen at this point while he was gazing into the drink that was getting cold in his hands.

"I can tell you've put some thought into this, and I know there's no changing your mind on this matter, so I wish you the best of luck on your endeavors," Quin was quite serious, despite her normally upbeat and relaxed personality. "Though I am kinda curious to who you are appointing to your position."

"Yes, I've been putting most of my thought into that. I know you wouldn't want the position Quin, or else I would have you take over. And, I know we have some quite capable Arbiters here, but none of them seem to fit the bill… That's why I've decided to create a new Arbiter to take my place." This definitely took Quin by surprise, all the while Clavis just sat there with his usual smile taking all of the information in. "Now I won't be leaving immediately, I will have to train the new manager so this isn't good bye just yet, but Quin, I would like you to look after them."

Quin was still a little shocked by the sudden news, but understood were he was coming from and valued his decisions. "Yes I can do that. Though it's quite sad, I remember the first day that you were first introduced to me as that cute little Arbiter, well your still rather little, but now not as cute… how strange." She smirked at her sly humor. "Now look the great 'Ultimatum' is finally stepping down. It really must be a cold day in hell huh? HAHAHA!" She really thought that last part was quite funny; being that there really is no Hell.

"Shut up, and don't call me that. No one uses that name anymore." Ginta was a little agitated by being called the 'ultimatum', a name that he had acquired from the countless difficult and seeming impossible judgements that he had made in the past. But, he didn't mind, he needed the bit of laughter to break the tense atmosphere. "Hehe, well it's been fun Quin, but I must get back to my preparations." Ginta and Clavis stood and started for the exit.

"Catch you around Ginta, Clavis. Come by soon, and next time bring me a present." Quin yelled as they left. Clavis and Ginta entered the elevator and ascended to the 90th floor. A few moments later, Quin had a few guest enter the bar. "Well, might as well get back to work then too."

Ginta and Clavis were rather silent as the road the elevator. "Clavis. Please be honest, am I doing the right thing?" There was a slight pause, but Clavis then spoke up.

"Hmm, well it's what you think is best, and all your judgements have been very well thought out in the past, so yes I suppose you are." Clavis gave him a smile that reassured Ginta. "Though if I may give some advice, try not to doubt yourself too much. If you start doubting yourself, then what would that mean for the other Arbiters?" Clavis had a point, if one of the best Arbiters that have come through the tower started to doubt himself, then that would mean that all the others would be giving poor judgements too.

"You're definitely right Clavis. I think it's just my age getting to me haha." Ginta tried playing it off as a joke to kill the mood a bit. "With any case it seems like we're here. Thank you Clavis, I'll see you around, I need to start making preparations." Ginta exited the elevator.

"Of course Ginta." Clavis closed the elevator and left to leave Ginta alone on the 90th floor.

He had a lot to think about, and being alone gave him a chill down his spine. "Well first things first, I need a successor." Ginta told himself as he started walking toward the small house. The grass was quite green and soft and the breeze was gentle and warm like a blanket surrounding him. "This place could use a bit of a feminine touch." He looked up at the pale blue sky and a sense of peace fell upon him. "Hmm, yes that would do." He muttered to himself as he entered the building and began his work.

After quite a while, he was done, and a petit young woman with long silver blue hair and fair skin was laying on a bed made of leaves and flowers. She was wearing a puffy white button up top, black pants with suspenders and a red ribbon around with the Arbiter shield insignia around her neck. Ginta was sitting next to her as she lay peacefully on her back. He carefully reached out and caressed her check. He couldn't help to notice how silky soft her skin was. Her eyelids flickered a bit and she slowly opened them revealing her bright purple eyes that met with Ginta's red ones. "Good morning, Nona-chan."

**/* That concludes chapter 1, I hope everyone liked it please give some feedback, please just save the mindless bashing for elsewhere it doesn't help. This is also a test to see if people want me to continue this or not so all responses will definitely help.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Nona

**/* Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to death parade, all right belong to their respective owners **

Chapter 2 - Nona

"Good morning, Nona-chan." Ginta, sat on a bed of leaves that resembles a small tree, and looked down at the young woman lying next to him, gazing into her amethyst eyes.

"N-Nona… is that my name?" She inquired. The light from above gave her face a bright glow as she still lay there, returning Ginta's gaze.

"Yes, yes it is. You will be the arbiter that takes over the management position here at the tower. We are currently on the 90th floor, Nonaginta, your home." Something about Nona seemed to mesmerize him, but he could not tell exactly why, for he had no _actual_ human emotions. However, he thought, if there really were such things as angels, she would be the closest thing there is.

"Nona," she repeated again, "I see. Thank you, I appreciate the beautiful name you've given me Mr….um…" She sat up to face Ginta with a look of inquiry, as her silver locks fell in front of her face. "May I ask you your name?"

"Ginta, my name is Ginta, and it seems as though we may have to do something about your hair," he remarked as he noticed her hair was indeed quite long and was covering most of her face. "Here, turn around and I'll fix it for you." She complied and sat on the bed of leaves and flowers with her bare feet dangling over the edge while Ginta sat behind her. He then pulled out a decorative silver colored hairbrush with an ornate floral design on it and proceeded to brush Nona's long silver blue hair. It was quite soft, as though it were made of feathers, and it was as smooth as silk. After several minutes of brushing, Ginta set down the brush and started braiding most of her hair in a large fluffy braid that rested over her shoulder. He finished it off with a sky blue ornament and a smaller braid going around the back of her head. "Here how does that look." Ginta offered Nona a small silver mirror with the same floral design on it. She took it to see how he had done. Much to her surprise, she was quite impressed with his skill and she also liked the ornament that he had tied it off with.

"Thank you Ginta, it is much better now." She was about to get down, but then realized she didn't have shoes on.

Noticing this, Ginta presented her with a pair of simple violet sandals, "here. They should fit; I hope they're to your liking." Nona took and put them on her small delicate feet and then hopped down. Ginta followed suit and stood facing her. Ginta wasn't very tall himself, but even so, she barley came up to his nose.

"Yes, they are quite to my liking; I appreciate everything you have done for me so far." She was quite polite and very formal, which made Ginta feel somewhat uncomfortable. He preferred others to talk to him in a relaxed manner.

"It's nothing really, anything I can do to help. After all I want to make sure that everything I to your liking before I leave." Ginta smiled, "though I wouldn't mind you being a little less formal with me, it's a policy of mine to be on friendly terms with all those around me." His tone of voice was reassuring, allowing Nona to relax a bit. "Now, how 'bout we get down to business shall we? There are a few people who I should introduce you to. First, we'll go visit Oculus, one of the highest ranking and oldest Arbiters." Nona nodded in agreement and they started toward the elevator. They crossed the small field from the house to the elevator; there was a slight breeze that had a bit of a chill to it, but the light from above was still rather warm. When they approached the elevator, Clavis was waiting from them. "Hello Clavis, could you take us to see Oculus please?" Clavis nodded in agreement then focused his gaze onto the rather short silver blue haired Arbiter and gave her a comforting smile that she returned. "Oh yes, this is Clavis, one of my oldest and closest friends. He tends to elevator and always has a smile on his face." Ginta gave Clavis a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure you guys will become pretty good friends."

"Yes I'm sure we will too," Nona responded and extended her hand for Clavis to shake, which he accepted. They entered the elevator and Clavis pressed the button to go to Oculus's floor. The trip was rather silent until Nona spoke up. "So what kind of arbiter is Oculus?"

"Well, he's really old and doesn't really do much work anymore. Actually most of the time I end up playing games with him just to make him happy haha. I don't mind it though except when I have work I need to get done, then it's a little bothersome. But he can be one hell of an arbiter when he wants to be. When I first started here, he did a lot more arbiting, and let me tell you, it was quite impressive. I even aspired to be like him one day, even if we do disagree on certain things." Nona could tell that Ginta really respected him, which made her feel at ease. The elevator reached the floor and slowly came to a stop. "We're here." The two of them stepped out. "Thank you Clavis, we shouldn't be long so just wait here for a little."

"Sure thing." He replied with a smile. With that, Nona and Ginta stepped out of the elevator and stared toward where Oculus was. When they approached, he was playing a game of astral billiards by himself. He looked up to see his good friend Ginta, and much to his surprise a small silver haired arbiter he had never seen before.

"Hello Ginta, you seem well today, and who might me your adorable little friend be?" Oculus inquired with a cheeky grin. This had made Nona's skin crawl and she took a slight step back as though he might come after her. She also crossed her arms under her black suspenders and gave Oculus an indignant look. Looking down at her, Ginta realized that Oculus's gestures did not sit with her very well, so he decided to put his hand on her shoulder. Ginta could feel her relax under his touch.

"This is Nona," Ginta began, " she will be taking over my floor once I'm gone. So please, treat her with the same respect that you have shown me all these years." Ginta gave him a friendly smile.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you then Nona-chan," Nona didn't like him adding the _chan_ at the end. "I look forward to working with you," Oculus then extended his hand to her so she could shake it. She hesitated and scowled at him, but reluctantly accepted his gesture. "Splendid! Now, how 'bout we play a game of pool as a way of commemorating this day!" Oculus boomed with quite the amount of enthusiasm. '_He must be quite lonely today it seems,'_ Ginta thought to himself.

"Nona, why don't you play this one for me," Ginta suggested. Nona gave him a look of '_must I_'. "Don't worry it'll be fun, I'll even teach you." Even though she didn't want to, she eventually gave in. After all, she did trust Ginta.

**/* Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I had to deal with classes wrapping up and finals. I hope that you like this chapter. And again, any advice will surely help.**


End file.
